


White

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, Questions, Stingue Week 2015, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue wonders why Stings light is white</p><p>STINGUE WEEK Day 1 - White</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

Even through he knows the element his friend his able to wield magic based on Light, a certain curiosity awakes him. How come Sting is called the White Dragon Slayer? Sure, his father had been a white dragon. But is there more behind it? „Rogue“ is he now hearing Frosch and a smile appears on his lips. Picking up his feline companion he walks now down the street. Still this one question is giving him no rest at all. Since he lives in Sabertooth, he‘d been able to learn more about how human society should work. But nothing of this is actually happening.  
  
„You have somehing on your mind“ is he now picking up the voice of the Memory Make Mage, he entered the guild with at the same time and looks right at him. „I‘m wondering, why Sting‘s light is white“ is he now responding while setting down Frosch and he looks right at Rufus. A chuckle leaves the lips of the Memory Make Mage.   
  
Confused as he is he looks at him and noticed right now some amusement flickering in those dark green orbs. „White is the sum of all colours you see in a rainbow. If you put it like that, it is the most powerful light to exist. Because white is seen in some cultures as pure and divine“ is Rufus now explaining to him as he gazes now at the blond young man with the sapphire-blue eyes bickering with their Lady.  
  
So the sum of all colours you see in a rainbow? A short and gentle smile rests now on his lips. Yes, Sting is for sure above all of this things. He‘s strong enough to guide him out of the murking Shadows. Honestly he likes the idea behind it. Through he prefers black it evens out their friendship perfectly. Light and Shadow. Black and White.   
  
„So, Rufus, what you add to end up having black?“ is he now asking the Memory Make Mage standing right next to him and again he notices this amused flicker rest in the dark green orbs. „The base to everything is white“ is Rufus only saying to him with a smile he is not able to interpret quite well as he walks away. Before he could say another word to him Sting is now standing right in front of him, snipping slightly against his forehead.  
  
Now years later he finally knows what Rufus tried to explain to him. If the light itself becomes too much tainted it turns in the end to black. So through the fact, Sting acts often like a child, it his job to protect this pure and divine light. Because it is his responsibility to assure the White Dragon Slayer will stay white.   
  
„Hey, Rogue, what are you thinking so hardly about?“ is he now picking up Stings voice as the older one wraps right now his arms around him and puts his head on the Shadow Dragon Slayers shoulder. „How come you won‘t be tainted by the Shadows while staying with me?“ is he asking him right now, leans his forehead at the forehead of the White Dragon Slayer while he keeps his eyes closed. „Because you keep me from being corrupted. You are my inner voice to guide me through the brightness constantly surrounding me. You are my conscience and the one I love from deep within my heart“ is Sting right now explaining him and a gentle smile rests on his lips. He opens his eyes, looks at Sting and kisses him. If the base of everything is truly white, he‘s staying with Sting as long as he lives


End file.
